The Fake Boyfriend
by Orihime00sama
Summary: POST-CONTINUUM SHIFT. Ragna, in his journey to Ikaruga, finds Noel in a awkward situation, so he stays and helps her... In a very awkward situation...


**Author notes: **This little fic is for all the Ragna x Noel lovers~ Nothing too romantic but nothing to bland~ This also has hints of Kagura x Noel… please don't show this to Rags… I really don't want to get a Surprise Carnage Scissors either getting beaten up into a –GAUNTLET HADES-.

A little info about Kagura for those who don't know him:

Kagura Mutsuki is one of the new console exclusive characters of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (the other being Yuuki Terumi, the real persona of Trollzama); he's the head of the Mutsuki Family (the most powerful within the Duodecim) and he's the representative of the NOL office of the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, he's secretly plotting to overthrow the NOL. His physical appearance is rather similar to Sasuke Uchiha (mangá/anime Naruto) due to their hair color and style (black duck-butt style) and their shirt reveals a part of their chest; he has purple eyes and wields a giant sword, black with red edges.

He's show to have a laidback personality, and is a bit of a pervert as seen in the mangá BlazBlue: Remix Heart where his first line is about Mai Natsume's breasts… and in the Story Mode he flirts with Noel-chan (yeah, he actually calls her that... Ragna's going to –BLACK ONSLAUGHT- him sooner or later…)

For more info of his gameplay just google him and you shall be leaded into the BlazBlue Wiki.

Also about the character Hibiki Kohaku: Hibiki is Kagura's secretary, he has a feminine face but a sharp tongue, and he's the guy whipping lazy Kagura into work.

**WARNING: this story is during Chronophantasma storyline, so those who haven't played or completed Continuum Shift won't understand a bit of Ragna and Noel's friendly interaction.**

**DISCLAIMER: **BlazBlue and the characters in this fic belong to Arc System Works.

* * *

_**The Fake Boyfriend**_

* * *

_**5**__**th**__** Hierarchical City of Ibukido – 3:00 AM…**_

Ragna the Bloodedge aka Grim Reaper was relaxing a little after his re-meeting with the recently re-activated Murakumo Unit, Nu-13. He was eating a delicious meat bun (not as delicious as Litchi's but still) with the dear wish that Taokaka wouldn't show up, attracted by the scent of food.

"**Peaceful meals… finally!" **Ragna finds a bit of peace in the small moment, until he hears some voices. **"Geez… can't a wanted criminal eat a meat bun without being bothered by starving cats, clingy Murakumo Units, snakey bastards and people arguing?" **He finishes the meat bun and starts walking, trying to keep his distance from everyone.

"**Noel-chan! I love you!" **A sudden male voice shouts, the familiar name catches Ragna's attention _"Noel!? As in Noel Vermillion!?" _He runs towards the place and hides himself. And that's when he sees them, a male black haired guy and blond girl with jade eyes. _"Holy shit! That's her!" _His attention then turns to the male who just confessed to her.

"**Eh...? Ka-ka-ka-ka-kagura-kun…? ****What are you talking about...?" **A scarlet blush covers Noel's face as her brain tries to process the information that she just received. **"I don't under—** Noel's words get cut by Kagura's lips landing on her cheek. The scene left Ragna appalled **"What the fuck** **he just did?!**

His sudden scream was loud enough to be heard by Noel and Kagura, _"Oh shit!_ _They've heard me!"_after seeing Ragna, the nearly fainting Noel had an idea **"S-s-s-s-sorry, but I can't accept your feelings… I already have a b-boyfriend…" **she stares at Ragna with a look screaming "HELP ME!", at which he sighed in return.

"**Heh, Noel-chan you never were good liar." **Says the grinning Kagura, obviously not believing in Noel, who was still staring at Ragna hopefully that he would help her; Ragna, with no choice left went towards them and placed his arm around her waist, surprising both Noel and Kagura.

"**Hey pal, sorry to disappoint you but she's my girl." **Kagura blinked twice, staring at Ragna, Noel and Ragna again; when he comes up with a realization **"You…! Ragna the Bloodedge! Exactly the same as the wanted poster…" **After hearing that, Ragna twitched and grabbed his Blood-scythe, only to be stopped by Noel. **"Ragna-san... Calm down." **

"**You lucky duck-butt head!" **Ragna shouts at the heartbroken Kagura who gained his nerves with insult, but, before he could do something, Ragna grabbed Noel by her waist and ran the fastest he could.

* * *

_**Ibukido's NOL Office…**_

"_*sucks air*_**" **Kagura swayed on his chair with his mouth wide open, heartbroken and irritated.

"**Sir! If you keep your mouth open like that then you might catch flies!" **Hibiki suddenly said, causing him to fall from the chair. **"Damn it, Pretty Boy! Couldn't you knock first?"**

"**I did but you were busy mumbling 'Duck-butt head' and weird death-threats, therefore, I came in." **Kagura twitched after hearing his new nickname and slammed his fists on the table.** "Please… go away…" **Hibiki blinked twice and slowly left the office as his superior's mood changed.

* * *

_**5**__**th**__** Hierarchical City of Ibukido – 3:55 AM…**_

"**So… what was all that about? Stupid Noel-chan?" **Ragna wasn't very sure of why he felt somewhat angry… it wasn't because of Duck-butt Head saying that he looked exactly the same as that horrid excuse for a wanted poster… neither because he got hit by a truck… **"Please… I don't really want to talk about it… and I'm not stupid…" **

Noel was still red and avoided meeting Ragna's eyes, the latter got surprised as she would usually berserk on him for calling her 'stupid', he sighs **"C'mon, you can tell me…" **Slowly, she lifts her head up and stares at him.

"**It's just… I-I don't know what to do… about Kagura-kun's confession… he doesn't seems to believe the lie…" **She nervously nudges her fingers **"Can't ya just tell him about how you feel?" **Her face got redder and she waved her hands in denial **"Nonono! I can't simply do that… it would hurt his feelings…" **_"Typical Noel…" _Ragna thought, she was now more self-confident but still the same shy and soft-hearted idiot.

"**Then just keep telling him that we're… boyfriends…" **Saying it sounded really weird to Ragna. Noel blushed and stared at him with doubt, **"R-really? Are you really willing to do that for me? You've done so much already …" **She then stares at his new arm with sad eyes.

Ragna mellowed at that look, sighed and poked her forehead **"Don't bother about that, you saved me too, remember? Just consider it a small token of appreciation… Enjoy it well; I'm not usually this of a nice guy to people."**

Noel giggled while rubbing her forehead **"But you are a Good Guy, Ragna-san…"** Ragna smiled to her but looks away before she could notice **"Gee, you sound just like Tao. Now, let's go."**

"**Yes, Good Guy-san." **She followed him; **"Aren't ya a confident dummy…?" **he stared at her as she grows red, this time with rage. **"I'm not dumb!" **Bolverk suddenly appear on her hands, and now Ragna knows that things got dangerous. He starts running **"Ba~ka!" **Noel goes after him **"I'm not dumb!" **

"**Sure you're not." **He smiles once again.

* * *

_**END**_

**Author's note: **I really hope that everyone gets the same fluffy feeling I got after reading this ^w^

**Noel: **I'm not dumb…

**Ragna: **You know it… But stop calling me 'san' in front of that guy, it's suspicious.

**Noel: **Then what should I call you?

**Ragna: **Dunno, just Ragna or _*smirk* _Ragna-kun, everything except Ragna-chan and...

**Jin: **NIISAN! *'Ice-Cars' (uses Musou Senshouzan) on Ragna and Noel*

* * *

_**TRUE ENDING**_


End file.
